Beauty
Beauty is the wife of Beast and a resident of Fabletown. She is featured as one of the main characters in The Wolf Among Us, first appearing when she begs Bigby not to tell her husband when the sheriff catches her sneaking off in the middle of the night. She also has an entry within the Book of Fables. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Beauty is first seen after Bigby returns from the incident at Toad's tenement. She is leaving the Woodlands as he is walking back and quickly hides from him. Bigby notices her anyway and tells her to come out, thinking her behavior is suspicious. Beauty states that she didn't expect to see anyone out this late, and starts to leave again. Before exiting the courtyard, she asks Bigby not to tell Beast he saw her. Regardless of his response, she leaves without specifying what exactly she's doing. A short time later, Beast catches Bigby in the elevator and asks if he's seen Beauty. He has the option of telling Beast the truth, lying, or refusing to answer. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors After discovering that Lily's last known location was Room 207 in the Open Arms Hotel, Bigby goes to investigate. Upon checking in, he finds that the hotel clerk is Beauty, who took the job to help pay her and Beast's rent. She hasn't been working there very long, and doesn't want Beast to find out because it would wound his pride to know the truth. Bigby can ask her if she ever saw Lily, Faith, or someone glamoured as Snow White. Additionally, if he questioned Tweedledee earlier, Bigby can ask how she knows him. Beauty says that she took out a loan from the Crooked Man, and the twins have since been pestering her for the money back plus interest. She then accompanies Bigby up to the rooms, so it doesn't look like he was allowed to wander around. Upon finding Room 207, Bigby asks Beauty to open the door. She does so after some convincing, but, her universal key doesn't work. At that moment, Beast shows up, and thinks that Beauty is cheating on him with Bigby. Despite her desperate pleas, Beast and Bigby begin a violent brawl that ends with Bigby clawing Beast's eyes and one of them being thrown through 207's door. Beauty is initially furious with them for damaging the hotel, and walks into the room. Upon seeing the bloody mess on the bed, she is shocked beyond belief and starts to feel guilty, as she was on shift the night of the murder. Through some investigating, Bigby reveals the murderer to have a Snow White fetish, disgusting Beauty even more. He then finds an envelope containing pictures of Snow and himself. Beauty states that the kind of stalking "Mr. Smith" is doing won't just end, and that he'll keep trying to get closer to his target. Bigby then pulls out a third photo, showing Crane in the bed with a glamoured Lily. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Furious and fearful for Snow's safety, Bigby storms downstairs and, after Beast reveals she might be at Lily's funeral under the Buckingham Bridge, leaves in a rage. Beauty catches him before he departs, telling him to consider his actions: while Bigby might be angry about the situation, its impact on Snow will be much worse. Also, if you investigate the Tweedles Office, you will find that they have a file on Beauty listing some of her payment history (verifying Dee's claim in Episode 2 (if you arrested him) that he and Beauty are connected). Her description in the file states:'' "Georgie has an interest. Wait till CM gives go ahead. Put Squeeze."'' Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing While Bigby is talking with Nerissa, Beauty or Beast calls Snow and asks for Bigby to come up to their apartment. After finishing his questioning, Bigby heads up and hears them arguing when he arrives at the door. The couple's attitude towards him changes depending on whether or not he told Beast about Beauty leaving the Woodlands in "Faith". If Bigby kept the truth from Beast, he arrives to find a decidedly cross Beast. He says that Beauty must've called for Bigby, and begrudingly lets him in. Beauty greets Bigby and takes Beast into a separate room for a short talk, asking him to be civilized. They then come out, and Bigby begins questioning them about the expensive nature of their home. He asks Beauty if it has anything to do with the loan she took out, but before she can answer Beast demands that Bigby gurantees them safety from the Crooked Man if they tell him. Beauty then explains that she and Beast needed the money to maintain the lavish lifestyle they had in the Homelands. However, the lack of work forced her to go to the Crooked Man. The phone then begins ringing, and the caller eventually leaves a threatening message demanding that they pay the loan back. Beauty says she got the loan from the Jersey Devil in the Lucky Pawn, where she also saw the Tweedles and the Woodsman's axe. When Bigby expresses interest in investigating the shop, Beast, worried that the damage the sheriff could cause will come back on his wife, instead offers The Cut Above for him to visit. Bigby makes his selection and walks out of their apartment. The couple follows him and asks him if he can "make their problems go away". Bigby can agree to or reject this suggestion and leaves for his destination. If Bigby told Beast the truth, Beast and Beauty's roles are switched. Bigby is greeted by an angry Beauty at the door, and she says Beast must've called for him. For the rest of the meeting, Beauty treats Bigby coldly while Beast is more friendly. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Beauty appears during the series penultimate scene. She will either appear at the Crooked Man's trial if Bigby brought him back alive, or at the informal hearing of Bigby if Bigby brought back his dead body. Her attitude is dependent on your choice of words during the conversation, and whether or not you killed/spared him. Comparing her attitude in the scenes, she seems to support the idea that the Crooked Man must be brought to fair justice. Personality Although it is somewhat evident that Beauty has a downed personality due to the financial instability she endures, Beauty is of a polite, gentle and calm nature. She is very much dedicated to Beast, although she seemed greatly annoyed after Beast preemptively attacked Bigby in Smoke & Mirrors, and they were seen arguing the following morning in In Sheep's Clothing. She also seems to have trust and faith in Fabeletown's Business Office, for she will ask Bigby for help with the Crooked Man situation in In Sheep's Clothing, and will stand by Snow White as she proclaims a promise to create a better and different Fabletown (Determinant). Book of Fables Entry Beauty and her husband, Beast, once lived in an enchanted castle, but they were forced to flee the Homelands during the Exodus, leaving all of their wealth behind. Now they live in a modest studio in Fabletown, New York. Though times are hard, with Beast working multiple jobs to pay the bills, the couple have the longest lasting relationship of all the Fables. Appearances Trivia *Beauty is voiced by Melissa Hutchison, who also plays TJ in The Wolf Among Us as well as Clementine in The Walking Dead. *She, Beast, Tiny Tim, Snow White, Bigby Wolf and Tweedledee (determinant) are the only characters appearing in all 5 episodes. * If Bigby decided to tell Beast when he saw Beauty in first episode, her relationship with Bigby will get worse in another episodes.